Hiccup
by Megara Spoiler
Summary: You've got the hiccups,Draco." "Do no- hic!" An old lady. A blushing waitress. Enough said. Dramione one-shot.


_**N/a: Hi guys! This is my first english story so tell me what you think. **_

_**It's an OCC, since Hermione and Draco have been head boy/girl they learn more about each other and become friends. **_

**Hiccups**

Hermione scraped the bottom of her fancy parfait cup with her spoon, getting out the very last of the yogurt. Draco was sitting across from her in the café's booth, sipping a soda and still a little irritated that he didn't get ramen. Again. "It was nice of the headmaster to let us go off the grounds and do some errands," Hermione commented, sucking the last of the vanilla-berry taste off her spoon. Draco shrugged, and started to say something before putting a hand over his mouth, his shoulders jumping slightly.

"Draco?" Hermione said, confused. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Draco shook his head, still covering his mouth as his shoulders jumped again.

"Draco, what are you laughing at?!" Hermione demanded, slamming her spoon down on the table. Other diners were starting to titter and stare.

Draco moved his hand, "I'm not lau- _hic!"_ Draco jumped slightly, covering his mouth again.

Hermione started to giggle. "You've got the hiccups, Draco."

"Do no- _hic!"_ Hermione giggled louder. Draco kept hiccuping loudly as Hermione laughed hysterically.

"Hold... your breath... ten seconds... while drinking," she gasped between laughing spells, shoving over her glass of water. Draco glared, hiccuped, and downed the rest of the water in the glass. One, two, three... he got all the way to seven before hiccuping so powerfully that Hermione was sprayed with water across the table. She could barely breathe for laughing at that point.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I couldn't help noticing that you've got a bit of a hiccup situation," an elderly lady in the booth behind Draco said in a loud whisper, as if talking to a four-year-old. She was turned all the way around in her seat, looking over the booth while her husband looked away. "Standing on your head for twenty seconds is supposed to work _wonders_," she said in a sagely voice.

"I've heard that too," a waitress said. Hermione and Draco jumped slightly, they hadn't noticed the young waitress standing there with a rag, obviously to clean up the water than Draco had spewed everywhere.

"C'mon Draco, let's try it!" Hermione said persuasively.

"No wa- _hic!_" Draco said.

"Please!" Hermione begged. "You'd ruin your image as scary guy with if you come back to Hogwarts with hiccups!" she added.

"No- _hic!_ Fine! _Hic!_" Draco said, standing. He pulled off his jacket and tucked in his shirt, and with a glare at Hermione went into a handstand.

"That's the spirit!" Hermione cheered.

"_Hic!"_ Draco wobbled as he hiccuped, and Hermione jumped up, grabbing his ankles to keep him from tipping over.

By now several diners were staring at the strange sight; a tall, rather intimidating boy with hiccups standing on his head, while a worried-looking girl held him stable, and a nosy old lady, and a pretty waitress watched.

"Hold your breath!" the elderly lady warned. Draco shot Hermione a look-of-death, but obliged. A few seconds passed, then _hic! _and he almost toppled over again, but again Hermione held him upright.

"Pudding!" the young waitress exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "You have to eat pudding. I'll get some, on the house," she said, rushing away.

"No way _hic! _am I _hic! _eating pudding _hic!_ while up side _hic!_ down!" Draco snarled at Hermione.

"I don't think you have a choice," she said solemnly. "These women are serious about getting rid of your hiccups."

The waitress came back swiftly, flushed with excitement, carrying a small cup of pudding. "Can you balance on one hand of do you need someone to help with the pudding?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm fine _hic!_ on one arm," Draco grunted, shifting to his left while Hermione held his ankles steady.

The waitress looked extremely disappointed as she set down the pudding within reach. Draco picked up the spoon out of the pudding, dripping some onto the floor as he ate the pudding at hyper-speed. Hermione was amazed that he didn't choke, although he did flick particles of pudding onto the floor, his hand, and Hermione's shoes.

Sure enough, the hiccups started to slow after he got about half way through the cup of pudding. By the time he had finished, the hiccups had subsided entirely. As Draco righted himself back into a standing position, flicking pudding off his hands, Hermione turned to the women, "How did you know that upside down pudding eating would work?" she asked, curious and amazed. Draco looked curious as well, buttoning up his coat, face still flushed from the blood rushing to his head.

The women exchanged a glance.

"Seven-year-old brother," the waitress said, apologetically.

"Five-year-old grandson!" the elderly lady said cheerfully.

"The best way to _really_ get rid of hiccups..."

"Is just to wait them out!" the elderly lady finished, still cheerful.

Draco paused while buttoning his coat, "What... did... you... say?" he said slowly, getting angry. "Did I do all of that for _nothing?!_"

"Yup!" the older lady said, remarkable cheerful. The waitress blushed.

"It was way more fun to watch!" the waitress gushed.

"C'mon Hermione," Draco said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away angrily. She didn't move, eyes wide. "Hermione...?"

"_**Hic!**_**"**

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**A/N: So did you liked it? Please reviews even if is to say that I've mistakes in some words.**_

_**Love Megara Spoiler **_


End file.
